1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lasers and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for wavelength beam combining using laser arrays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
High-efficiency multi-wavelength external-cavity laser sources that use laser arrays are utilized for a variety of applications including machining, material processing, laser pumping and numerous medical procedures. Two-dimensional (2-D) wavelength-beam-combining (WBC) of laser sources has been as a technique to enhance the power and brightness of 2-D laser sources.
A two-dimensional wavelength beam combining system generally comprises a plurality of multi-wavelength laser elements and two-dimensional dispersive elements. The two-dimensional dispersive elements generally include a diffraction grating/prism and an Echelle grating operating in high diffracting orders. One example of a two-dimensional wavelength beam combining system including the use of high-order gratings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,292 to Sanchez-Rubio et al. filed on Jun. 21, 1999.